


Grooming

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grooming, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is appalled by Rey's lack of bush grooming</p>
<p>[drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr and was going to add more to it before posting on ao3 but _I just don't have time_ so here you go

She tried not to twitch at the sharp noise that penetrated the heavy breathing in the room. Lying back against the plush pillows, she tried to think of other things to distract herself from the act at hand. She wouldn’t go hungry ever again. She wouldn’t have to scavenge to survive anymore.

_Snip snip_

It was so hard though, with Kylo so close to her, wielding the small pair of scissor as he expertly clipped at her curly mass of hair that decorated her groin. The harsh noise of the blades slicing together, cutting her wild hair down to a respectable length…respectable length for him at least…sent shivers down her spine.

“But sweetheart,” Kylo mumbled as he paused in his movements. “It’ll make everything feel _so good_.”

_Snip_

His low voice reverberating in his throat almost made a moan slip from her lips. She tried to push herself further up the bed, away from him scissors, but a strong hand held her hip firmly in place.

“Careful Rey, you don’t want me to accidentally _cut_ you.”

_Snip snip snip_

She tried not to shudder at the sudden rapid clipping. Lips clenched between her teeth, her eyes slipped shut and hid behind her hands as she controlled her breathing. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, Rey half scared from the sharp object so close to her cunt but at the same time, her traitorous stomach flipped at each clip he made.

_Snip_

‘In and out,’ Rey repeated to herself, her breathing becoming short with her throat constricting tightly. Her forehead became clammy as sweat started to bead and she had to fight the urge to swipe at it, worried that her sudden movement might cause him to accidentally nick her.

A squeak escaped from her as she felt a soft puff of air against her wet lips. She peaked from between her fingers and froze at the devious glint in Kylo’s eye. As he lowered his hand to continue his trimming, his other hand disappeared behind her propped up leg, the unmistakeable sensations of his rough hands in her making her jolt.

“Ah, ah, ah,” tutted Kylo, a finger curling within her warmth, coating itself with her wetness that threatened to spill. Pressing his lips against her inner thigh, he twisted and pumped his digits into her, the hand that clutched the scissors far from her wanting pussy and gripping her knee. “You’re bit of a masochist, aren’t you? You were against me grooming you and yet here you are, so wet now… _for me_.”

Her chest bounced to her pants, toes taut from how true his words were. Suddenly, his fingers withdrew from her and was replaced by something warmer. She turned and bit the pillows, eyes squeezed shut as his tongue licked up her slick, his talented mouth sucking on her lips playfully.

_Does it feel nice?_

She nodded slightly at his voice whispering in her mind and tried her best to keep still. It was awfully hard when she felt the pads of his thumb rub circles around her clit, his saliva and her slick coating her nub generously. Mouth open and head flung back, she gasped and panted obscenely, body shuddering at his skilful mouth as he flicked her bundle of nerves. Her breathy moans became more desperate – he was right. Without the hindrance of her thick pubes, she could feel _so much more_ of his tongue. Every time the thick muscle swiped at her, her stomach twisted like a knife until all she saw was whiteness and _stars._

As she came down from her high, her head lolled to the side. With glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, she watched hypnotically as he pulled from her and licked the side of his glistening hand with excruciating slowness.

“Was it to your liking, _darling_?”

**Author's Note:**

> kuresoto.tumblr.com


End file.
